Humanity High School
by Azraelya
Summary: (Multi x-over!) In the vast expanses of different worlds, one thing remains a constant...The crumbling humanity of youths. Usagi is assigned a special mission...to teach a class of emotionless boys how to love and feel compassion?


Hi everyone! I've been away from FF . Net for a while (not by my choice ::grumble:: ) But in my forced hiatus, I decided to write yet _another_ fic. It was a strange idea I had, but I think it sounds kinda funny and interesting... Hope ya like it!

FULL SUMMARY... Throughout the many dimensions and streams of time, the humanity of many youths and teens has slowly begun to crumble and deteriorate. The love and compassion they possibly could have felt in life has melted away... But is there still a chance? Usagi Tsukino: kind, loving, and caring. She's going to have to put these morals to the test when she's assigned the task of teaching several males the arts of love and compassion! Emotionless, hollow, and indifferent... These are the feelings Usagi has to try and clear within the hearts and minds of her "students." Can she do such an arduous task?

x-x-x-x-

**Humanity High School**

_First Ten Students!_

"Usagi-chan," came a soft voice.

Usagi rolled over in her bed, her snores getting louder.

"Usagi-chaan," the voice sang out, sweet and patient.

The blonde merely pulled the covers up tighter, sighing contently in her sleep. "Mmm...cheesecake," she mumbled, a dreamy smile plastered upon her lips.

"Okay, I tried being nice about this..." The girl sighed, shaking her head. The clicking sound of someone snapping was heard, followed by the sound of water splashing upon a sleeping blonde... Followed by the loudest scream one should never hope to endure.

"GYAHH!! W-what was that?! Ahhh... Wet...c-cold....ee-h..." Usagi shivered, looking around wildly. She came face to face with a young girl. Her eyes widening, she backed away a little. "W-who are you?" she asked softly, before her voice grew more firm. Her eyes narrowing with anger, she spoke again. "And why did you splash me with water!?"

The girl giggled, smiling widely at Usagi. "I had to wake you up somehow, Usagi-chan."

Usagi looked at her with widened eyes. "How d'you know my name?" she murmured.

The girl shook her head. "This isn't the time for questions... Not yet anyway. We have lots of work to do!" The girl snapped her fingers again, and Usagi was changed from her nightclothes into proper daily attire. She wore a knee length black skirt with a light pink top, her hair neatly styled in her odangos.

Usagi touched her hair and looked at her outfit. It was certainly a more pleasant change from the icy water she had been covered in just moments ago. "Wow... How did you do that?" she asked.

The girl smiled again. "Not the time for questions," she repeated. "I will tell you what you need to know right now. You have been given a mission." Seeing Usagi about to interrupt, she held up her hand in a silencing gesture. "You've been given a mission to help others... But this is sort of different from being Sailor Moon. You have a kind heart, Usagi-chan, and for this mission it will be needed more than ever. You've been assigned the mission of helping several people regain their humanity."

Usagi looked at her with widened eyes, not sure which question to get out first. How did she know she was Sailor Moon? Who assigned this mission? Who did she have to help? "Who decided—"

"That will be answered later," the girl said shortly, grasping Usagi's hand tightly and pulling her up from the bed. Snapping her fingers once more, the two disappeared.

x-x-

Usagi opened her eyes, looking around the room they were now in. "What... what is this?" she asked softly. Hearing no reply, she looked around the room. Her eyes widened in a startled surprise upon realizing she was the only one there.

x-x-x-

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled, charging at his older brother once more with his powerful Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru looked at him indifferently, dodging the attempted blows in swift, graceful steps. Unsheathing his own sword, he raised it in front of him. The harsh sound of steel clashing against steel rang audibly, sparks of energy flying around the two.

"This is pointless, hanyou. Stand still so I can kill you. My amusement with this fight is wearing thin," Sesshoumaru said in his deceptively calm voice. Inuyasha growled and cursed as a response, breaking away from the clashing of swords.

"KISAMA! Kaze no kizu!" He roared, throwing the full impact of his sword against the ground. The rocky earth trembled beneath the blow, large streams of energy charging quickly toward Sesshoumaru.

"Stop that you two!" called a female voice. Almost immediately, the charges of energy released from the sword dispersed, leaving a smoky fog of dirt and debris drifting aimlessly. Inuyasha looked around with confusion, while Sesshoumaru stood there indifferently.

"Kisama, what do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"Where are you? Who was that?" said Inuyasha angrily.

"So many questions," the female voice giggled. "Well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to answer them later. I was only going to take Inu-chan here, but Sesshoumaru-chan needs this just as bad it seems."

Sesshourmaru's eyes narrowed undetectably. "If you're really hoping for your death, I suggest you stop hiding and come out already."

The voice laughed again, filled with mirth and happiness. "Oh hush. Ready or not, prepare yourselves for some fun!"

The two white haired males tilted their heads with confusion. The last thing they saw were deep violet eyes, silently smiling at them. And then, all went black.

x-x-x-

"Mission accomplished," came the low, monotonous voice from the youth. He looked with emotionless eyes at the remains of the Information Center he had been sent to destroy. How many people had been in there? He didn't know... nor did he care. Or at least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

"That's not a very good thing to do, Hii-chan," came a serious voice. "It's not nice to go and kill people."

Hiro Yui looked around, his Prussian blue eyes shifting slightly. "Who's there?" The question was flat and hollow, much like the youth in general.

"You'll find out soon enough," came the cryptic reply. "Maybe you will. Then again, maybe you won't. But rest assured, you're gonna be learning a lot very soon!"

Hiro let a frown mar across his lips. "Omae o korosu."

The female voice giggled and sighed. "That's not a great pick up line, Hii-chan... You'll have to work on that one while you're there as well."

Before Hiro could so much as open his mouth for a reply, his vision went black.

x-x-x-

Usagi walked around the room idly, taking in its odd appearance. It very much resembled a classroom, filled with evenly rowed and lined desks. There was even a larger desk at the front of the 'class' for the teacher to sit. Usagi looked at the walls of the classroom, painted a soft blue, all the way around. They all appeared the same... Too similar... Usagi gasped in horror upon realizing there was no door.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" she wailed, looking around desperately.

"That's exactly what I would like to know," came a deep voice. Usagi froze and turned around, very slowly. Standing before her line of vision was a beautiful, young looking man. Long flows of silvery white hair cascaded down his back, strange markings upon his face.

"How beautiful," she murmured, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oi!! Where the hell are we?!" growled someone else. Usagi looked to the right of the first male, and saw a boy slightly similar in appearance next to him. He had the same rich, white hair, twin pools of deep golden eyes...

"Are those real?" Usagi asked. The boy looked at her with confusion. "Your ears!" she squealed. "Kawaiii!"

Inuyasha groaned, shaking his head. "Look, onna, whoever you are... I don't know how you brought us here, but get me the hell out."

Usagi shook her head, looking at him sadly. "It wasn't me... I'm kinda stuck here too," she said, trying to keep her mounting fear of the situation under control.

"Well, a change of setting is no matter to me," came Sesshoumaru's voice. "Let's finish our fight regardless." He reached to draw his sword... "What?" he hissed bitterly.

Inuyasha reached for his scabbard, and came to the same harsh realization his brother had. Their swords were gone. Inuyasha snorted. "Fine. I'll fight you fist to face!" he growled. "Sankon Tetsusou!" Inuyasha stopped in an abrupt stupor of confusion. No energy came forth from his hand, his claws barely visible. "What the hell is this!?" he yelled, growing more angered by the second.

"Who are you all?" came a monotonous voice. Usagi turned her boggled expression from the feuding brothers to the new person in the room. He was just as attractive as the other two. Deep locks of unruly brown hair slanted against his forehead, brushing across his dark blue eyes every so often. Usagi took a sharp intake of breath upon seeing his eyes. They were so cold...so emotionless.

"Are you the one who brought me here? Omae o korosu," he stated, reaching to pull his gun out. His eyes narrowed slightly. He, too, was weaponless.

"Yui! What the hell are you doing here? What the hell am _I_ doing here?" muttered yet another person. Usagi turned to look at the newest arrival. His eyes were like chipped black diamonds, glittering with anger. "Onna!" he barked, turning to her. "Are you the one who did this?" he growled.

Usagi vigorously shook her head. "N-no I didn't do it! I don't exactly know why I'm here either!" she stammered, looking at the four people in the room.

"What is this place?"

Usagi turned to see a new person in the room. His well-toned, muscular body was clothed in a tight black tank top, a soft purple jacket with a logo she had never seen before over it. Lavender locks of hair framed his face, his light blue eyes looking around with a curious anger.

Usagi sighed sadly. "I dunno what this place is." Seeing the newest youth turn to her, his mouth beginning to open, she glared. "No! I am not the one who brought you all here!" she cried in frustration.

"Nope, I am!" The six people turned to see the young girl in the room, a wide smile upon her lips. She sat idely on the edge of one of the desks, looking at them all with sparkling eyes.

"Omae o korosu."

"You'll die swiftly."

"Take me outta here, onna!" 

"Where's my sword!?"

"Why are we here, exactly?"

The girl turned to the last person who spoke, the levelheaded lavender-haired youth. "Good question, Trunks. And it will be answered soon. But first, I think introductions are necessary.

"Everyone, that is Trunks," she said, indicating the boy she had just spoken to. "And that's Wufei," she continued, gesturing to the black haired teen. "Hiro...Sesshoumaru.... Inuyasha." She stood from her seated position on the desk, and pointed at Usagi.

"And she is your teacher, Miss Usagi Tsukino."

"Tea....teach....teacher?" Usagi squeaked.

The girl nodded happily. "Hai! These are the first five arrivals. I just thought I'd stop by and get slightly acquainted before I brought back the next batch," she said with a giggle. She turned her smile to each of them, a deep wisdom of hidden knowledge shimmering in her eyes.

"Welcome to Humanity High School."

Usagi looked at the little girl incredulously. "What on earth am I supposed to _teach_ these people?" she cried to her. "And who are you?"

The little girl tugged on her dark green pigtail, a small smile on her lips. "You are to teach them how to _live_, Usagi-chan. And as for who I am..." She stood up and raised a small time key, letting the silvery energy float around her in a shimmering light. Once it cleared, she stood there in a Sailor fuku.

"Sail....Sailor Sesnhi?" Usagi asked with wide eyes.

The girl giggled and shook her head. "I wish... Setsuna-sama said I could wear it though," she squealed happily. "My name is Sangai, and I'm friends with Setsuna-sama. I keep her company some times at the time gate. She taught me all there is to know," she beamed with a proud smile. "And she told me all about you." 

Usagi tilted her head while the five males in the room held looks of uninterest, surveying the room for possible ways of escaping.

"Me?" Usagi asked.

Sangai nodded with a grin. "Hai! She told me how powerful you were, and how you always help people. And she showed me all the problems around the different dimensions, all of the pain and suffering," she mumbled, looking at the five boys. A smile lit her face once again. "So, I figured I would intervene and have you help them all," she concluded happily.

Usagi looked at her with confusion, before she smiled politely. "Annou, well, that's very sweet of you," she began, "but I think you should have told Setsuna before you—"

"Setsuna-sama said it was a great idea and it would help me with the training of time that she was teaching me!"

Usagi fell over, looking at her with disbelief. "There is _no way_ Setsuna-san would agree to this!" she exclaimed.

Sangai grinned at her. "Enough chit-chat for now, Usagi-chan. I have to go retrieve some more students for you." With a happy wave, she snapped her fingers and disappeared before Usagi could so much as open her mouth.

She stood up slowly and turned to face the five men in the room. "It seems we're in some predicament," she said with a nervous laugh. They merely glared at her.

x-x-x-

Ranma-chan felt the bitter rain fall against her, her eyes closed with disgust. How was 'she' ever to marry with this problem? How was she to find someone she actually _loved_ with all of these forced engagements and fiancés? She snorted softly, drawing one of her knees upward against her chest, letting the other leg dangle over the edge of the roof.

"Ran-chan!" called a happy voice. Ranma-chan looked around, not in the mood for company. "Raaan-chan," the voice exaggerated in a singsong manner.

"Who is it? Whaddya want?" she asked, gritting her teeth as she spoke upon hearing her feminine reply.

"To help you of course. Or at least, take you to someone who _will_ help you." Ranma-chan barely heard the snapping of fingers, before she disappeared.

x-x-x-

Tamahome placed the lavender flowers upon the weakly erected stone grave of his family. How...How could someone do this? He closed his eyes with a bitter resentment, trying to will away the flood of memories and sorrow.

"Tama-chan," called a sympathetic voice. "I know you're suffering. But you mustn't pretend to be so emotionless because of the pain."

Tamahome kept his eyes closed for another moment before opening them, not even bothering to look around for who was speaking to him. "I've hollowed away the pain. I don't feel anything towards the situation," he deadpanned, his voice a hollow imitation of sound.

He heard a soft sigh and the snapping of fingers... and that was the last he remembered.

x-x-x-

Usagi shifted uncomfortably upon her feet at the _extremely_ uncomfortable silence that had settled upon the group. She decided to survey the people for a moment. Sesshoumaru was leaning against one of the unadorned walls, his face a stoic expression of unemotional features. Inuyasha was on the other side of the room, far away from him, sitting upon the floor. He growled slightly every now and then upon looking for a way out of this place.

Trunks was standing with his arms crossed casually against his chest, his head lowered slightly as he pondered the situation. Wufei and Hiro were talking quietly amongst themselves, although Usagi could hear scatters of the conversation from Wufei's part...something regarding 'weak onnas' and 'need to get out.'

Usagi took a vague notice that none of them sat in the many desks that lined in even rows within the "classroom." She was sitting on the edge of the large desk in the front of the room, tapping her leg idly as she observed the others.

"Well this has to be the most social group I've ever encountered," chirped Sangai, still attired in her imitation senshi outfit. Three confused males were with her, looking around with a startled apprehension.

Ranma looked at the girl, and then himself. He wasn't a female anymore. That was fairly odd, being as he wasn't splashed with water. "What....How...." he wasn't sure which hesitant question to get out first.

Tamahome looked around with angered eyes. "Why did you take me here?" he demanded, glancing quickly for a door or window to leave through. He glanced at the third person who had also unwillingly accompanied them. "Tasuki," he said in surprise.

The fiery orange haired man looked at him with a scowl. "What the hell are we doing here?' he growled. "Get me the hell outta here you stupid b—"

"Tasuki!" Sangai cut in sharply. She then smiled happily at the three. "Take it easy, boys. This is going to be your 'home' for a while, I guess you could say. Meet Wufei, Hiro, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Trunks. Everyone, this is Tamahome, Tasuki, and Ranma. And of course, your teacher, Miss Usagi Tsukino," she introduced happily.

Usagi gave a nervous wave, a sweatdrop forming from the odd situation. "Wait...When you say 'a while'.. how long is that?" she asked slowly.

Sangai grinned mischievously. "_A_ _while_ is until everyone passes your class, Usagi-chan," she said with a giggle.

Usagi's eyebrows rose quite high then, and she took another glance at the either unemotional or angered faces of all of the boys in the room. "Ah....heh....hehe..." she started laughing uncontrollably, a hint of hysteria evident. "That's so funny, Sangai-chan," she said shakily, her laughter still evident.

"Yes it is," the little girl agreed. "Funny and true! I'll be back in a little...gonna round some more guys," she said with a little wave and a snap of her finger.

"Why is it only guys?" she muttered to herself, feeling very awkward now. All of these guys looked so dangerous...and angry. How was she supposed to _teach_ them the values of humanity and kindness? Those were innate qualities one should always have. A thought struck her optimistic heart. They all probably had a hidden goodness, buried beneath layers of pain. Perhaps she _could_ help them...

She looked carefully at the three newest arrivals. The black haired teen had troubled, dark blue eyes, looking about in a confused stupor. His long black hair was tied back in a loose braid, and his attire appeared to be of a Chinese persuasion.

The second boy had a startling look to him. His blazing orange hair spiked up like a wavering flame, his deep eyes reflecting the same color. When he scowled, which was often, Usagi could notice the faint protrusion of fangs. She rose her eyebrow slightly, before looking at the third arrival.

Tamahome, as Sangai had introduced him, was rather handsome, as no word could really fit his appearance. He had a mystic beauty to him, much akin to the beauty of Sesshoumaru, she mused. It was an odd way to compare people, but being as neither of them had really spoken to her, she had nothing else to go on. His hair was also tied back in a braid, dark locks of a rich azure framing his face slightly. Usagi sighed, shaking her head. Minako would be in heaven at this point.

"Don't everyone talk at once," muttered a disappointed Sangai. Everyone—well actually just Usagi mainly—looked at her and the misfortunate boys she had gathered. Two boys dressed in strange black robes stood with her, looking as nonplused as the rest of them. A scowl adorned the face of the first boy, his light blond hair slicked back and accenting his icy blue eyes. The other boy looked around with apprehension, his dark brown hair swaying softly against his face, slight veiling a scar in the shape of a lightning bold that was on his forehead.

"Where are we? What the hell spell was that you used, Potter?" spat the blond, seeing his arch nemesis there.

The other boy looked at him with anger. "I used that new lightning spell we learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts... I don't know what happened," he said, looking around hesitantly.

The blond snorted. "Heh, whatever. Let's finish our duel regardless." He reached for his wand, and scowled viciously. "Give it back, Potter."

The brown haired boy felt around for his own wand, and was just as startled. "I...I don't have mine either," he said slowly.

A soft, airy giggle made them both look at the girl who had brought them there. "Nope! I've taken away all of your weapons, or things that could possibly distract you from the learning process," she said with a nod. "Distractions are unacceptable in school, ne?"

The cold-looking blond haired boy looked at her with disgust before asking, "School? What do you mean? I suggest you take us back to Hogwarts so we can finish our duel and then get back to classes."

Sangai shook her head with a sad expression. "Well, I can't do that, Draco. You and Harry are here for a reason... Reasons I'm sure you know deep within yourselves that you refuse to reveal to anyone. It is here that you will learn. Learn how to live, and to move beyond the pain and suffering you've endured."

She stepped away then, surveying the people in the room. "Eight...nine...ten!" she concluded. "Ten students.. I think that should keep you occupied for now, Usagi-chan. There will be, eh, transfer students," she said with a sly grin. "I'm gonna go look around a bit and determine who to bring next."

She snapped her fingers once, and Usagi's desk was scattered with papers and various other 'teaching' materials. "This should suffice for now," she muttered, trying to remember what else was needed. Usagi's stomach gave a loud growl, causing her to blush a little. Sangai giggled and nodded in compliance to the sound. "Right, right of course..."

Snapping her fingers once more, a large refrigerator appeared. "You can give them snack time, if they work hard," she sad with a grin. "And lunch break will be whenever you determine. Well.. that's all. Get to teaching, and good luck!" she said happily. With one more snap of her fingers, the little girl who was causing so many problems disappeared.

Usagi looked at the ten boys in the room, growing increasingly nervous. How on earth was the supposed to _teach_ these people...? She quickly looked around once more, for some possible chance of an exit. Shaking her head, she stood from her seat on the desk.

"Well... let's begin I guess," she said awkwardly.

The only answer she received were ten of the coldest stares.

x-x-x-x-x-

Wai! That's it..lol. Ten students for Teacher Usagi to deal with...should be interesting, ne? You can suggest who you'd like to be in the story as future students. Just include what anime/movie/show they're from. I prolly won't get to updating this for a while, but I had to post it since my punishment via fanfiction . net was up -.-; You can email me if ya want the details of THAT little tale. Lol.

Well, please review!

NEXT TIME ON...Humanity High School!

Lessons begin with Usagi! Many of her "students" want nothing to do with any of this, but some help from the more positive students could lead lessons in the right direction! The all-but-forced students and none-too-pleased teacher make a feeble truce of trying to get through this the best they can.... But with the extreme clash of personalities and already established rivalries, how long will that really last...? Find out in next time's episode, "Class Begins!"


End file.
